Behavioral assays can be used to measure various types of learning and to conduct behavioral research in different animal species. Conventional assays, however, require frequent human intervention, which can be time consuming and costly. In addition, human intervention in animal handling can stress the animals and interfere with the data and results of such assays. Accordingly, improvements to behavioral assays, such as those that minimizes stress and provide reliable systems for training and testing animals, such as zebrafish, for their ability to discriminate between sensory stimuli are desirable.